Je te tuerai, mon amour
by Aschen
Summary: Les yeux ambrés de Godric devinrent noirs. « Je te tuerai, mon amour... » murmuratil, les yeux fixés sur Salazar.


**Je te tuerai, mon amour**

Il faisait nuit, le monde était gouverné par les Ténèbres. Dans cette Obscurité sans fond, une silhouette marchait. Solitaire et terrifiante. Les contours d'un magnifique château se dessinaient derrière lui, tandis qu'il avançait sur une petite route de pierres. Il tendit la main et la grille de fer forgée s'ouvrit toute seule pour lui. Il la dépassa.

De longues mains pâles apparurent des replis de sa cape. Les longs doigts rejettèrent la large capuche noire, révélant le visage froid et arrogant de Salazar Serpentard. Ses cheveux noirs s'échappèrent de son col et coulèrent sur ses épaules fines. Son visage se tendit vers les cieux, captant la lumière de la lune. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux verts. Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées.

Il rouvrit les yeux et admira silencieusement le château, qui fut autrefois sa demeure, son foyer. Celui qui fut le temple de son amour et de sa passion. Pour l'enseignement, et pour _lui_. Salazar se retourna. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ca. Il avait encore moins envie de partir. Mais il le fallait. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ici. Même si sa vie n'avait plus guère de valeur, la _sienne_ valait plus que tout l'or du monde.

Salazar rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et se fondit dans la nuit.

OoO

Six ans s'étaient écoulés. Demain, se serait la rentrée, et de nouveaux élèves arriveraient. Rowena était très heureuse. Elle, qui ne vivait que pour enseigner tout son savoir à ses élèves. Helga, évidemment, partageait son enthousiasme. Helga était toujours heureuse. La seule personne de ce château qui n'était pas heureux, et ce depuis six ans, c'était Godric.

Combien de nuits avait-il passé enfermer dans ses appartements, ressaçant des souvenirs magnifiques et douloureux, derniers vestiges d'une époque d'amour, de désir et de passion. Oh, comme il _l _'avait aimé ! Et maintenant, maintenant, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir déchirer _sa_ gorge, faire couler _son_ sang comme _il_ avait fait couler ses larmes...

Mensonges, trahisons...Le bonheur que Godric avait cru posséder il y a de cela six ans, qui lui paraissaient déjà des siècles..., avait été bâti sur des lames de rasoirs ! Un amour éternel, construit sur des mensonges ! Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ? Ah, parce qu'il était Salazar Serpentard ! Et la seule et unique personne que Salazar Serpentard est capable d'aimer, c'est lui-même ! Comme il avait été stupide de le croire...de croire à ses mots d'amour, à ses promesses... Godric s'effondra sur son lit, des larmes acidifiées brûlant ses yeux ambrés.

OoO

Salazar posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il sentit une petite main prendre la sienne. N'aurait-il jamais la paix ? Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête. Son regard rencontra celui, couleur d'ambre, d'un enfant. Un enfant aux cheveux noirs, à la peau halée et aux yeux d'ambre...L'unique enfant, héritier de Serpentard... et de Gryffondor... L'homme caressa doucement les cheveux sombres de son fils. Il le prit sur ses genoux et, à la demande du petit, lui raconta son histoire. Celle de sa vie ? Celle de son combat contre les mages noirs ? Non. La seule histoire dans laquelle Salazar ait pu exister, portait le nom de Godric Gryffondor.

Salazar accompagna son enfant jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ . Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il entrait à Poudlard. Il allait voir son père. Heureusement, il tenait beaucoup de Godric, une telle puissance, c'était inimaginable...C'est pourquoi, grâce à une dérogation, il pouvait entré à Poudlard avec deux ans d'avance. Son fils, qu'allait-il faire maintenant. Sans son fils... Il allait mourir d'ennuie, tout seul, dans son grand manoir, terriblement vide. Fini, les éclats de rire, les histoires avant de dormir, les baisers de tendresse, les souvenirs enfouis... Tout, fini. Salazar regarda son fils monter dans le train. Le regarda s'éloigner lentement, puis disparaître. Alors, Salazar avait déjà pris sa décision. Il retournait à Poudlard.

OoO

Godric semblait vide. Il ne voyait pas ce qui se passé dans la salle. Il ne vit aucuns des élèves défiler devant la table des professeurs, et rejoindre l'unes ou l'autres des différentes maisons. Unique preuve de vie : le frémissement qui le saisissait à chaque mention du nom de Serpentard.

Toute la salle se figea. Un enfant de huit ans, tellement semblable à Godric hormis ses cheveux sombres avança calmement vers le tabouret, et le choixpeau. D'un pas fier, et tranquille, arrogant. Un sourire froid fixé aux lèvres. Un Salazar déguisé en Godric. Impossible. Et pourtant, si. « Gabriel Serpentard ! » appella Helga.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » répondit le choixpeau...

Un cauchemard, qui devenait réalité.

OoO

La salle était déjà presque vide quand, caché dans l'ombre, une homme vêtu de noir s'avança d'un pas furtif vers la table des professeurs. Se glissant derrière un Godric éffondré, passant près d'une Helga affolée, s'arrêtant face à une Rowena furieuse. Il rejetta sa capuche, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux noirs, un visage à la peau trop pâle, des yeux verts. Le retour triomphale de Salazar.

Godric releva la tête, et croisa un regard émeraude. Il crut d'abord rêver. Mais non, c'était bien Salazar qui se tenait bien droit devant lui, fier et arrogant, comme son fils l'avait été un peu plus tôt. D'abord, se fut le vide. Un intense et vertigineux sentiment de vide, à l'intérieur de lui. Puis, la joie. Une joie débordante. Enfin, la colère, la haine. Une colère froide, une haine sans nom, qui se déversa dans son corps, sous la forme d'un désir palpable. Il se leva calmement et balança un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de Salazar. Avant de le relever, ses doigts serrant fortement la gorge pâle. Puis, de l'embrasser voracement, se moquant bien des derniers élèves, et des autres professeurs. Son désir ne souffrait aucune attente.

OoO

Salazar se dit que revenir avait été une erreur. Il se tenait devant ses élèves, en classe de potion, et il était mal en point. Sa lèvre inférieure blessée par les baisers sauvages de Godric la veille. Son nez, brisé et enflé, le faisait souffrir horriblement. Les hematomes bleuâtres qui couvraient son visage trop pâle laissaient deviner que son retour ne s'était pas passé en douceur. Son fils, au premier rang, semblait mortellement inquiet pour lui. Il le rassura d'un sourire, et commença son cours. Il pleurerait plus tard.

Godric tentait d'enseigner à des 5ème année un sortilège assez compliqué, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter. La Métamorphose n'était pas une matière simple, par Merlin, qu'ils fassent au moins l'effort d'écouter ! Enervé, il frappa son point contre son bureau, et l'envoya valser d'un sort contre le mur du fond. Heureusement, les élèves se baissèrent à temps pour l'éviter. Ils regardèrent leur professeur, écumant de rage, s'en aller de la classe en courant. Droit vers les cachots.

OoO

Les cours avaient repris depuis trois mois, maintenant. Et, presque tout les jours, le même scénario se répeter. Toujours. Godric, à la suite d'une brusque colère, courait comme un fou jusqu'aux cachots, il virait la porte de fer qui masquait la classe de Salazar et, ignorant les élèves, l'attrapait par le col et le traînait de force jusqu'à ses appartements. Le poussant sur son lit, avec une force toujours croissante au fil des jours, s'asseyant sur lui, avec toujours plus de brusquerie, l'embrassant férocement. Il le baisait, avec une haine brûlante. Et Salazar, à chaque fois, pleurait toutes larmes de son corps.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Deux ans que Salazar était revenu. Deux ans, et la haine de Godric subsistait toujours. Deux ans, ce n'était pas suffisant, pour effacer six autres années de douleur. Mais Salazar en avait marre. Marre de subir la colère de Godric, marre de son fils, marre de sa vie, marre de tout, de tout ! Seule Helga semblait être restée la même avec lui. Helga, la meilleure amie de Gocric, qui devrait le haïr plus que tout, mais qui semblait l'aimer de tout son coeur. Oui, Helga. Elle serait l'arme de sa vengeance...

Premier jours de cours, le jour de la rentrée, les yeux de Godric étaient encore aussi sombres qu'avant. Salazar l'ignora et se dirigea vers Helga, sans un mot pour son amour, sans un regard. Fronçant les sourcils, Godric le suivit des yeux, le regarda poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, le vit lui embrasser doucement les lèvres. Et là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une énergie néfaste se diffusa dans la Grande Salle en vagues dévastatrices. Les yeux ambrés de Godric devinrent noirs. « Je te tuerai, mon amour... » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Salazar.

Deux semaines. Il avait fallu à Salazar juste deux semaines. Pour séduire Helga. Pour se réconcillier avec son fils. Pour redevenir ami avec Rowena. Mais deux semaines, pas plus que deux ans, ou même six, ce n'était pas suffisant pour oublier Godric. Non, pas suffisant. Mais peut-être Helga arriverait à le lui faire oublier.

Deux semaines. Godric avait vu Salazar se rapproché toujours plus d'Helga, durant ces deux semaines de tortures. Deux semaines, où, pour noyer son chagrin, il avait été jusqu'à accepter les avances de Rowena. En deux semaines, il avait vu le semblant de vie qu'il avait reconstruit s'éffondrer, sous les baisers que Salazar offrait à Helga. Sous les caresses que Rowena lui avait prodigué, embaumant son coeur d'une douceur écoeurante. Sous la douleur de jouir en elle, et pas en lui. Sous la douleur de lui faire un enfant, et de ne pas lui en faire un, à lui. Sous le plaisir de mourir un peu plus à chacun des baisers, si tendres, de Rowena. Ou bien, ceux de Salazar. Qu'importe.

Helga dansait. Une danse enivrante, brûlante, à laquelle Salazar se prêtait avec plaisir. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir se plaisir affolant qui lui dévorait les entrailles, autrefois, lorsque Godric le prenait ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, ca ne marchait pas ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel sentiment de frustration lorsqu'Helga jouit en criant et que lui, pour y arriver, dû s'imaginer bouger au même rythme éfrenné que lui imposait toujours Godric. Merlin, par pitié, laissez le oublier. Laissez le aimer à nouveau. Ou bien rappelez le à vos côtés...

OoO

Godric était furieux. Helga, cette chère Helga, avait eu le tact de venir lui raconter sa nuit de rêve...Nuit passée dans les bras de Salazar. Godric se figea. Dans les bras de Salazar. Il se souvint de ces nuits d'hiver, passées dans leur chambre commune, à s'aimer, se câliner, se cajoler. Les journées d'été, à s'embrasser, se caresser, se faire l'amour. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux, cela tournait au massacre orgasmique ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus s'aimer, comme avant ? Avant qu'il ne parte. Godric ne ressentait plus aucune colère vis-à-vis de ca. Il était parti, mais il était aussi revenu. Godric reprit sa route. Salazar était à lui. Et à personne d'autre.

Salazar releva la tête quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit. Helga fut virée de la chambre sans avoir comprit ce qui se passait. Godric referma la porte à clé. Il s'avança vers Salazar, menaçant. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa taille. Godric s'arrêta face à lui. Avant de s'éffondrer à ses pieds. Des suppliques, des murmures, que Salazar comprenait parfaitement, comme si il les lui avait criés aux oreilles. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage. Il tomba à genoux devant lui et l'embrassa.

OoO

Etendu sur le lit, Salazar, les yeux clos, soupirait de plaisir. Les mains de Godric caressait ses jambes, effleurant doucement ses cuisses, frolant lacsivement le creux de son genoux, et sa langue, seigneur dieu, sa _langue_ ! Elle s'enroulait autour de son sexe, en une caresse voluptueuse, et le transportait sur une vague de plaisir jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Salazar rejeta la tête en arrière et mordit brusquement le coussin posé à côté de lui lorsque Godric le prit en bouche. Godrc releva la tête, faisant presque crier son amant de frustration, et lui présenta deux doigts. Salazar les suça, enroulant sa langue autour, les humidifiant le plus possible.

Godric retira prestement ses doigts de la délicieuse bouche de son amant et les remplaça par sa langue. Ses doigts, eux, se chargèrent de préparer lestement Salazar. Il sentit Serpentard étouffer un cri de douleur dans sa bouche lorsqu'il le pénétra de ses doigts. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, et descendant sur le torse, puis le ventre de l'homme alangui, le reprit en bouche. Il vit les doigts de Salazar déchirer les draps fins. Sa langue s'enroula encore plus autour du sexe dréssé et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. Puis il se releva.

Salazar aurait put le tuer. Pourquoi le faisait-il attendre comme ca ? Godric mit les jambes fines de son amant sur ses épaules et, d'un violent coup de reins, le pénétra. Tellement, tellement de temps... Oui, tellement de temps qu'il n'avait sentit cette chaleur, cette étroitesse autour de lui... Il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui.

Salazar criait. De plaisir, de douleur, il ne savait plus, mais, bordel de dieu, que c'était bon...Il regardait le visage transformé par la jouissance de Godric et le plaisir ne s'en fit que plus grand.

Les coups de reins de Godric se faisaient plus violent et désordonnés. Il finit par jouir en criant le nom de Salazar. Voyant que son amant, lui, n'avait pas jouit, il se retira en l'enfourcha. Il s'empala brusquement sur le sexe encore dréssé de Serpentard. Les doigts fins et pâles le prirent par les hanches et le relevèrent avant de le rabattre sur le corps tendu du brun. Rejettant la tête en arrière, Godric poussa un long râle de plaisir, faisant écho à celui de Salazar. Se penchant sur lui, Godric posa ses mains sur son torse. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, et tracèrent de longs sillons rougeâtre sur la peau blanche. Salazar étouffa un gémissement de douleur. C'était tellement bon.

La main de Godric fusa sous son oreiller et en retira la dague que, il le savait depuis longtemps, Salazar y cachait. Se penchant un peu plus, il embrassa Salazar, mordant ses lèvres, suçant sa langue, avidemment. Puis il leva la dague. Elle trançperca le coeur de Salazar, qui jouit sous la violence du geste. Godric cria de plaisir, le visage tâché du sang de son amant, les cuisses couvertes de son sperme.

OoO

_Article exclusif ! _

_Godric Gryffondor, assassin de Salazar Serpentard !_

OoO

Godric reposa calmement le journal et se redressa de toute sa taille. Debout au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il lança un bref regard en bas. Haut, très haut. Mortellement haut. Il eut un sourire. Ni tendre, ni triste, ni joyeux. Juste un sourire, qui exprimait parfaitement le vide qu'il éprouvait depuis la mort de son amour. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber. Il allait rejoindre Salazar...

**FIN**


End file.
